Chevaliers de Surin
by Marine.chan94
Summary: Début du XIXe siècle. La France est agitée. Le peuple en permanent mécontentement. Que se passe-t-il quand un homme découvre un artefact qui ne lui était pas destiné ? Que se passe-t-il quand ce même homme rêve de grandeur ? Une légende naît. Napoléon Bonaparte devient Napoléon Ier. Templiers et Assassins se combattent toujours, cachés dans l'ombre.


Paris, 3 Brumaire An II

La Place de la Révolution était en effervescence. C'était la fin de l'Autrichienne. Le peuple, malgré son impatience croissante, restait silencieux. Marie-Antoinette, Reine de France avançait avec dignité, ne semblant nullement effrayée par sa mort future. La tête haute, elle marchait vers l'échafaud, supportant avec grâce avec les insultes lancées sur son passage.

- Madame Déficit !

- Traîtresse !

- L'Autrichienne !

Bastian de Beaupuy observait avec tristesse les trente mille hommes de troupe se retournant contre leur ancienne Reine, fusils levés et baïonnettes étincelantes. Tout cela était allé bien trop loin. Et les Français s'apprêtaient à commettre une grave erreur. Au pied de la guillotine, De Beaupuy pouvait presque voir sourire Henry Sanson. Fils de bourreau, petit-fils fils de bourreau et même arrière-petit-fils de bourreau, l'exécuteur de Paris au regard fou n'attendait qu'une chose. Pouvoir déclencher son arme et voir tomber la tête d'Antoinette. Bastian de Beaupuy l'exécrait. Henry Sanson était un homme détestable qui aimait tuer. Le petit noble originaire d'Aquitaine avait déjà tué. Plusieurs fois même. Assassin qu'il était, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La Reine monte sur l'échafaud et semble adresser quelques mots à Sanson. Elle s'avance un peu plus et les aide-bourreaux l'attachent sur la planche. En quelques secondes, elle est prête, et la lunette de bois se referme autour de son cou. Définitive. Henry tire que la corde, le couperet tombe, Marie Antoinette Josèphe Jeanne de Hasbourg-Lorraine, Princesse Impériale d'Autriche et Reine de France n'est plus.

Sanson, le bourreau semblait furieux. Bastian se dit que peut-être était-ce dû à la conduite de sa dernière victime. Pas de cris, pas de supplication, pas de larmes. De rage, il attrapa la tête coupée par les cheveux et la présenta d'un air victorieux à la foule qui s'exclame.

- Vive la République ! Vive la Liberté !

Bastian fronça les sourcils. Les Templiers ne savaient que trop bien manipuler la foule. Si au départ, le peuple ne voulait que vivre mieux, il venait de passer un cap. Jamais plus les français n'auraient de rois. L'assassin tourna son regard vers la droite et aperçu quelques Montagnards se réjouir. Parmi eux, Danton et Robespierre, affichant tous deux un petit sourire en coin. Ils avaient gagné.

- Pour l'instant… murmura De Beaupuy.

L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, se retourna et remit son tricorne de cuir sur ses cheveux grisonnants. L'assassin quitta la Place de la Révolution et s'enfila dans une suite de petites rues. Il était pour lui plus que temps de quitter Paris. Sortant d'une ruelle et passant devant l'Hôtel des Invalides, il sentit son manteau bouger. Malheureusement sachant de quoi il s'agissait, Bastian attrapa la main du voleur qui visait sa bourse et la serra avec force.

- Un drôle, rien que ça... Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais-là !

- Lâchez-moi ! fit le garçon.

L'assassin observa l'enfant. Dix ans, peut-être un peu plus, chétif. Etrangement, le gamin ne se tortillait pas dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Il restait calme, le défiant du regard.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-En quoi ça vous regarde, sale Girondin ?! Votre accent s'entend à des kilomètres, n'en soyez pas surpris qu'on vous reconnaisse.

Bastian de Beaupuy sourit. D'un petit mouvement du poignet, une lame sortit de son manteau. Il la plaça ensuite d'un geste vif sous la gorge de l'enfant.

- Pour ta tentative de vol je devrais appeler les soldats. Ils ne sont pas très loin tu sais, avec l'exécution de la Reine.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, lui lança le gosse.

- Je pourrais aussi te trancher la gorge et te laisser agoniser ici. Toi, un bâtard des rues.

L'enfant serra les dents mais resta silencieux.

- Ton nom, gamin.

- Donnez-moi le vôtre et je vous donnerai le mien, malotru !

- Je suis Bastian de Beaupuy.

- Léandre Garthausen, marmonna le garçon.

Le Girondin le relâcha. Ce drôle avait du courage. Enfin, son insolence avait du charme. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un marron presque doré, il lui ressemblait dans sa jeunesse.

- Je t'aime bien, gamin, dit-il finalement en se redressant. Je te prendrai bien avec moi.

- Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Vous êtes bien arrogant, vieillard ! Ne croyez pas me donner de faux espoirs en vous pavanant de la sorte !

- C'est que tu parles bien, ricana l'Assassin. Je t'offre un meilleur avenir que ces rues poisseuses. Pourquoi ne me suivrais-tu pas ?

- Et pourquoi vous croirai-je ? Vous pourriez très bien m'enlever pour me tuer. Votre lame secrète-là, elle n'est pas toute propre à mon avis.

L'Assassin éclata de rire. Le gamin était intelligent.

- C'est à toi de voir, mon garçon… dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

Léandre sembla hésiter. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Maman était morte il y avait deux mois. Son père était un inconnu. Madame Maxine était une tutrice égoïste. Mais, et Irène ? Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Quelque chose semble te retenir, mon garçon. Une amoureuse ?

- Certainement pas !

Il resta silencieux un instant.

- Irène… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit l'Assassin.

- Ma sœur. Elle est de deux ans ma cadette.

Bastian lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Si ce n'est que cela, allons la retrouver.

- Votre femme n'a-t-elle pas son mot à dire dans cela ?

- Marie-Anne est généreuse. Elle ne sera pas contre deux enfants pour lui tenir compagnie.

C'était certainement un peu égoïste de sa part. Prendre ainsi deux enfants et les ramener dans son petit domaine de campagne. Marie-Anne était stérile. Mais il l'aimait tant qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à concevoir un héritier de sang avec une autre. Ce gamin, Léandre, avait réussi à le faire sourire. Quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Léandre, ton nom m'est familier… Pourquoi donc ?

- Oh ça ? rit joyeusement le garçon alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la taverne du Pont. C'est parce que je suis le petit-fils de Cartouche !

Bastian de Beaupuy haussa un sourcil. Cartouche ? Le bandit adulé par le peuple ? Craint pour la force de sa bande ?

- C'est intéressant ça, mon garçon. Veux-tu bien m'en dire plus ?

- Vous n'y croyez point, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer. Tout a commencé chez un marchand Prussien installé en France…


End file.
